


Kings on Kings

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, more fun poetry, yeah i needed to spill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: lots of rhyming!





	Kings on Kings

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, it's another poem. I can't figure out how to progress one of those scenes in another fic I'm writing, so I just gleefully put rhyme after rhyme down on paper until the brain wall got un-stuck

We’ll have kings on kings,   
(not like that, you fiend)  
Crowns and swords,   
Shiny things!

Pretty words,   
Pretty birds,   
Pretty jewels,  
Pretty tools,

Flowers,   
Bowers,   
Minutes,   
Hours,

Friends,   
Blue skies,   
Family,   
French fries! 

My madness is now,   
Heart beating loud,   
More alive in the present,   
Than I was ever allowed.


End file.
